Les Guirlandes Electriques
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de la fic de YKajitaka "Fairy Lights" : Si Mamori s'inquiétait de son premier Noël de jeunes mariés, elle aurait dû se rappeler que le diable est dans les détails. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2013


_Auteur : YKajitaka_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Les Guirlandes Électriques

* * *

Pour Hiruma, Noël était une réunion des Devil Bats et de ceux qui se pointaient -en général certains White Knights et Wild Gunmans, ainsi qu'un ou deux des autres équipes. Après un bon match, il pilonnait tout le monde de boules de neige (s'il n'y avait pas de vraie neige, il louait une petite machine pour en produire, il y tenait à ce point) ; et une fois que tout le monde était battu à plat de couture jusqu'à en avoir leurs boxers trempés, il sortait avec Mamori dans un restaurant méconnu juste tous les deux où il lui offrirait l'un des meilleurs repas de l'année -mis à part au moins pour son anniversaire.

C'était leur premier Noël en tant que couple marié, quand même : ils tombaient encore dans la catégorie de "jeunes mariés" puisque cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils s'étaient promis de "nager dans le bonheur". Un coin minuscule (lire : _vraiment très minuscule_ ) de son cœur espérait quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel. D'un peu plus affectueux. D'un peu plus romantique. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?

* _Absolument. C'est au-delà de Youichi d'être chou_ * se dit-elle dans sa tête, en boudant sur le banc de touche tandis que le traditionnel match atteignait son apothéose. Les Devil Gunmans avaient ressuscité cette année, et ils faisaient face à un mélange très spécial de White Knights, de Spiders et de Poseidon. Quelqu'un avait parlé de "Poison Blanc" comme nom d'équipe, et elle espérait vaguement que ça n'avait pas été officialisé. Elle était de nouveau la "manager" aujourd'hui aussi faisait-elle son travail en signalant de temps à autre à son mari sur le terrain, décortiquant les tactiques de l'équipe adverse. Ce grand sourire plein de dents était presque en train de fendre son visage en deux, donc il devait aimer ce qu'elle lui faisait savoir. * _Eh bien, j'imagine que je l'ai épousé en sachant comment il était ... mais quand même_ *

Une femme s'attendait tout naturellement à du romantisme pendant une fête reconnue être pour les couples. C'était du bon sens. C'était de la _logique_ , quelque chose que Youichi Hiruma avait à revendre. Alors d'être privée de son idée d'un bon temps passé à deux expliquait pourquoi elle avait une dent contre ce match. Qui gâchait _le plus important Noël de tous_.

Elle leur pardonnera l'année prochaine. Peut-être.

Sur un score de 10 à 7, le match se finit enfin en faveur des Devil Gunmans. Ils avaient vraiment eus du mal à en voir le nombre de points et ils étaient sûrs d'être crevés pour deux trois jours à venir. Mamori décida de mettre de côté sa bouderie pour un temps et se leva pour accueillir ses amis avec des bouteilles d'eau et des tope là.

Il y avait de la glace (pour les pieds, pour les visages et sinon pour les courbatures) et du gâteau après, avec plus de bierre qu'elle n'aurait voulu, mais la fête qui s'ensuivit était géniale comme d'habitude. Suzuna faisait un excellent travail pour diviser son attention entre donner des coups de coude à Mamori, envoyer valser son idiot de frère et être collée à Sena, qui était récemment passé du titre de "petit ami" à celui de "fiancé". Shin était sous surveillance constante d'Haruto, au cas où il touche un portable, une montre ou, dieu les garde, _un autre distributeur_ , et les casse. Les "Trois Frères" paraissaient de plus en plus respectables année après année ; Juumonji était crevé par sa faculté de droit, Togano était aussi crevé que lui par son boulot de mangaka, et Kuroki se foutait de leurs tronches à tous les deux en étant en pleine forme malgré son travail de barman de nuit dans un grand club. Kurita ne semblait pas du tout intéressé à devenir moine comme son père et à la place étudiait pour devenir un chef de cuisine -chacun des superbes plats servis comme snacks avait été préparé par ses mains capables, même les choux à crème qui feraient faire faillite à Kariya.

C'était une fête de folie et elle était autant reconnaissante que désolée pour l'équipe de nettoyage qu'Hiruma avait pensé à employer pour nettoyer après eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, bourrés comme pas possible et se marrant comme des idiots, Mamori avait presque oublié pourquoi elle avait été si énervée pendant tout le match. En fait, toute idée de mécontentement vis-à-vis des fêtes de Noël sortirent par la fenêtre quand son mari jeta les clés vers la table, se trompant et les envoyant dans la cuisine, et se ficha royalement de son erreur en embrassant sa femme.

D'autres auraient pu dire que c'était un baiser bien chaste ; il n'y avait pas de langue, pas de dents, pas d'attouchements, mais Mamori avait appris à apprécier sa _façon_ de faire qui l'excitait de bout en bout et anéantissait sa patience sans un mot. Et quand ils mixaient ça avec de l'alcool, c'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient encore rien casser : un vase, un bol, un cadre de photo ... le souvenir de "cette fois-là avec la télé" lui revient vaguement à l'esprit avant qu'il ne la colle contre un mur, vire sa jupe tandis que son chemisier allait pas tarder non plus, un doigt sur l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge alors qu'il la taquinait en embrassant son épaule. Il passa ensuite à sa clavicule, son pouls, touchant même juste à peine. Il la taquinait. Il la taquinait parce qu'il savait qu'à la seconde où elle en aurait assez il n'y aurait plus moyen de l'arrêter.

Il trouvait ce côté d'elle amusant, et mon dieu, maintenant qu'elle y pensait il l'avait taquiné _toute la journée_ , réduisant sa patience, attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide comme elle avait _failli_ le faire à plusieurs occasions. Elle commençait à penser qu'il avait un peu un côté exhibitionniste, puisqu'il se fichait qu'on les découvre.

Toutefois il la poussa dans leur chambre, à travers le brouillard de désir et d'alcool, il tomba à la renverse avec elle sur le matelas, les oreillers volant au petit bonheur la chance à travers la pièce, et puis il s'écarta pour la regarder avec des yeux qui brillaient.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui brillait.

Quand est-ce que _diable_ il avait eu le temps de le faire, elle ne le savait pas et franchement s'en fichait, mais sa moitié avait accroché des guirlandes électriques au plafond. Juste des guirlandes blanches et dorées de Noël. Blanches et dorées, presque angéliques comme couleurs, et à travers les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux elles devinrent comme des étoiles qui flottaient doucement. Oh, que c'était beau. C'était probablement la chose la plus gentille qu'il ait jamais fait, et il souriait comme s'il _savait_ , les yeux brillants comme le prédateur qui avait regardé sa proie tomber dans le piège. Elle s'était faite avoir, juste comme il l'avait prévu, pour qu'il fasse _ça_ pour elle et la rende complètement satisfaite. Il n'y aurait évidemment aucun cadeau sous le sapin au matin, mais ça... ça ça suffisait.

Des guirlandes électriques comme des étoiles suffisaient. Une atmosphère magique pour faire l'amour la nuit de Noël.


End file.
